A Gerdo's Jounral
by petpetfriend6
Summary: yesh. read. have fun.
1. in the begining

Yes.

I stole this. This book.

I don't know why. it looked…nice, I suppose, and nothing has been nice for years. Well, not often. I'm a thief though, aren't I? So something like this is to be expected- or so I should think.. I'm sitting here in our fortress while writing this, listening to the Gerudo drums and other music flow out over the Lost Desert. See- that's really what I am. Half Gerudo, half Kokiri… I think. I didn't really know my father, but my mother was a Gerudo. That is to be expected- seeing as there is only one male born into the Gerudo race every hundred years.

I have to pause while writing this, for the thought crosses my mind like the breeze that is coming in through the open window- what if you don't know what a Gerudo is? Or a Kokiri for that matter? What if you are not from this world at all? Then I expect I should explain, even though _you_ are really just a person I made up so that I could have something to write in the blank pages of this little black book with gold trimmings.

In the simplest terms a Gerudo is a band of all female thieves that live in the desert region to the West of all Hyrule (the 'realm' in which our lands are kept). As before stated, there is only one male born into our race, and he comes only every 100 years. We are superior to all others, stronger and swifter. I hate to say this; hate with a passion if truth be told; but.. We are sadly not the most educated. I'm not saying we can't do math and things- just that _history_ is not our subject. After all, who cares about facts and legends when you have two very capable fists?

The Kokiri on the other hand are a bit.. Stranger. It is said that they are a race of forest dwellers that never grow up (which came as I surprise when I found I have one for a father). Of course that part could be a myth, I don't know. Anyway- these little people have guardian fairies to protect them and things, give a little magic ability every now and then. But that is really all I know of them… I don't get out much.

Seeing as I am half and half, I have the Gerudo looks and charms, the red hair and amazingly tan skin, as well as their talent. All that makes me seem different from the other thieves is that I am slightly shorter… with a bonded, guardian fairy that came to me when I was born.

The fairy is named 'Luz', and is slightly annoying. In fact she is fling about my head as I write this- batting her little wings and trying to look innocent. That probably means she did something to get _me_ in trouble. Actually, that's not a surprise, and all those I know _will_ blame me. I get into trouble quit a bit. Its just that people don't know how to handle me.

Many blame my rather troublemaking, so called 'kick-ass', attitude on my not knowing my parents all too well. See- the Kokiri are not allowed to leave their forest, and I was born in the Lost Desert- around 100 miles west from there. My mother disappeared when I was… say, 6? I don't really know. But its not like I've mourned my parents loss, I never knew them enough to mourn for them. So I doubt that I am the way I am because of something like that- though I guess I might be. I'm 17 now, just in case you were wondering.

Ack- I must go now, for I hear someone's foot steps coming up the stairs. I don't want anyone to know I have this book, so I'll come back later after whoever it is, is gone. I'll hide it beneath the stolen sheet around the corner. Oh! I suppose I shall write my name here as well, so that you will know that it is me from now on.

_Taleina._

Back. I was called to train once again. "Train?" I hear you ask. Yep. The Gerudos have to have some way to keep strong. I just went walking afterwards though, did a little 'historical' reading, and returned here. I said up there that we are not too good with history- so we have books that list facts and things. I found a great one, that has maps and things about other lands in it. I believe I'll keep it along with this book, and place pictures or something within it. Luz found the entry for Gerudo, thinking it might explain better than I did earlier in the day. (I wonder if I should be insulted?) Luz does things like this by waving her hands around, motioning her suggestion. Luz is a mute, which makes her just slightly more annoying. I'm sure glad I'm not a mute. The book does have a lovly picture of a warrior Gerudo above the description, which makes me want to steal a camera terribly. I'll copy the entry now.

_the Gerudo warriors are easy on the eyes and quick to the punch. Superior of their male counter parts in every way, they only trust one man. That man is whoever is in current lead of the Gerudo blood line. _

Whoever wrote this must have wanted to flatter us (though what they say is true). I'm not sure of the 'trusting only one man' thing though. My mother must have trusted other men- that or simply _wanted_ a child too terribly bad. And then again I don't stand our current leader, Ganandorf. He claims to be leader to us all- but I swear he gives us a terrible name. He has ambitions he refuses to tell us, and often wanders off into the more populated areas of Hyrule. He's.. strange. I respect the second in command much more- for she is a she. Either way, it doesn't truly matter.

I've thought of things you might find nice to know, and can only think of writing some people who I hold dear to me. There is only one person, who is _third_ in command, and my best friend. Third in command isn't much of a title actually, if you really think on it I mean. After all the Gerudo are a 'free' people who can do whatever it is they want. Anyway- this last person is named Aimee. She is, like I said before, my 'bestist buddy'. I love her like she is an older sister, which is a scary thought. She's about a head taller than me, though not as strong, and much more playful. She tells me often that I have too much of a 'kick ass' attitude, and don't have enough fun. What do you think? Or would you know, this only being my second writing session to you? Huh. Anyway- I don't remember a single day in my life whenAimee wasn't there. She decided a long time ago to be my personal trainer, until I finally beat her in a battle. She then said that sappy 'student surpassed the master' line, and gave me a small curtsey. Disgusting. She often tells me just how wonderful and brave mother must have been to go off and find love. I think thatAimee and Mother are both helpless lovesicks.

She's the one who had called me away before, to go train. She is in this room currently, staring out the window at the sunset- wind flowing through her thickly braided hair.Aimee is turning around now though, which means I must quickly hide this book. Aimee is my 'adopted' elder sister- but I shall die if a single person finds the secrets I know I will reveal here. Even her. -Taleina

picture here

Aimee, Taleina, and Luz

I've now taped a picture of Aimee, Luz, and I to this rather faded page. I'll give you a moment to guess which one is me…. Done yet? I'm the shorter Gerudo, so if you guessed correctly then I shall give you coots (my new word for 'love', its like cooties only better). Luz is the fairy,Aimee the one who is giving me the annoying bunny ears.

It's about noon now, so I've been up for a good many ours. Apparently there was an exciting thing happening last night.Aimee told me of the happening this morning, even though I was there. There was an intrusion to the fortress, our home base at which I live, at around sunset yesterday. It was five carpenters, simply walking up happily- one of them even _skipping_. It scared me really, seeing as hardly anyone just comes waltzing up, they usually try and sneak. I had been busy talking to one of the 'warriors' about her ugly purple outfit when she suddenly started staring off into space behind my shoulder. I turned, placing my hands upon my hips. Until I saw whatever there was. As the strange little fat, under worked, carpenters walked up the to our fortress, I sawAimee come out of the main building in the fortress, pulling the dagger at her waist out.

"halt! Stay where you are!"

"huh? But we just-"

"I said don't move!" she yelled once again, motioning for the other thieves to come and stand beside her with their spears on ready. The carpenters just froze, hands shooting up into the air. I had to hold in a laugh as they were simply tossed into separate cells that we have placed throughout the hide-out.Aimee found out later that these little trespassers had wanted to join the Gerudo thieves. xO. I was fairly frightened at the idea. Why would we Gerudo, _an all but one male female group, _except these lazy carpenters? Their reason for joining us was because they were worked too hard as carpenters. It doesn't seem that way, by looking at them.

I askedAimee later if she might want to 'train' the beasts, by letting them battle us at various times. She said no, they would be too easy to defeat- the Gerudo deserved more of a challenge. I must agree with that statement. Anyway- they are being cared for gently, by feedings tossed to them about every hour (fat pigs, I tell you! PIGS!) there are a few Gerudo who have been askingAimee and the others if they might keep the Carpenters as pets. I believe Gerudo who think things like that should be tossed in a tar pit or something of the like.

Come to think of it, it was the way the carpenters approached, not the fact that they tried to invade. I said before that tons come here- looking to steal from us. But you just can't steal from the thieves. Besides- a true thief will always respect what another has stolen. That is common since. Sadly, I think that the only ones of us upon this whole great earth who might think of thinking something like that is the Gerudo, perhaps we are lucky in knowledge after all. -Taleina.

Nothing to write.

NTW- other than I was placed on guard duty of the carpenters today.

I'm not sure what has possessed me to write the memory that has come to mind, but I feel I simply must place it here. Perhaps it was the lecture on respecting one another- never hurting someone unless they speak ill to you-, or her saying that someone out there just might be like me. Whatever the case- the memory from nine years ago is still fresh on my mind.

It was around a year or two after my mother disappeared that this certain memory happened. I and Luz, who is -once again- my fairy, had been running around the fortress and the desert, singing songs to ourselves (or rather, only I singing). I had picked the buds of the desert rose, and was quit happily tossing the petals in the air, pretending to be a fairy like Luz, when I turned the corner to reach the Gate (I feel it must have a capital G). This Gate _was_ the only known entry to our lands, holding people that tried to enter after crossing the bridge over the stream that flows some fifty- to a hundred- feet bellow. (no one has checked). Anyway- many other Gerudo stood guard at the gate that day, an old scholar of mine standing with her arms folded across her chest just on the other side of where I was.

Of course I was past hyper, so I ran up to her and poked her sharply in the back, watching as she turned in rage to stare through the bars at me. The scholar's short hair had fallen perfectly around her face, a glare within her green eyes. I took a few steps backwards, realizing that this lady had certainly not been _my_ scholar, though I had seen her teach a few others.

"the Gate is no place for little children! You and your fairy go run and-"

"hey that's not very nice!"

The scholar turned on her heal, this time to glare at a boy who was standing on her side of the gate. Upon close inspection, or even not so close, one could tell that he was not a Gerudo, or anything of the like. He seemed to be my age, which was 10 I believe, and he had a rather cute face. He was the one that had retorted the scholar, which I have learned to be a terrible thing to do. It took me a moment to realize exactly what the boy was. Above his head a _blue fairy_ had been floating, a nervous look plastered upon her face. The boy… was he a.. a.. Kokiri?

I winced as the scholar raised her hand and slapped the boy hard across the face. There was a moment when I gasped, thrusting my hand through the bars of the Gate to grab his, when he fell from the bridge. I'm guessing the force of the slap had been unexpected, and that he had simply lost his balance. I didn't have too much time to morn the loss of someone who might have been what I am half of, for the scholar was turning on me. I had wrenched my hand from in-between the bars, turned, and run. Luz had fallowed behind.

Thinking back on it I wonder why I had run, other than running from the scholar. I seemed to be running from the fact that perhaps a once in a lifetime chance to meet someone like my father had just fallen off a bridge to his death (or so one would think). But then I just realized that the boy couldn't have been a Kokiri, seeing as the Kokiri _can't_ leave their little forest. Oh well.

I've realized that I haven't really explained what the fortress looks like. I'll just steal someone's camera and take a picture later. I'm _still_ wondering what made me write that memory. -Taleina.

picture here

The Gerudo Fortress of Gerudo Valley. Home and Hideout of the Gerudo Thieves

There! I'm having fun taping these pictures up on these cream colored pages. That's our fortress, simply a place that seems to be carved from the rocks around it… though not really. Do you see that moldy looking place that is actually vines over on the top right corner? Good- now look at the window to the right of it. That is where I am currently sitting. I'm enjoying myself actually. I've finally been taken off of guard duty-Aimee has taken over the watch of the little Carpenters. While on guard it was very hard to find time to write here.

I've shownAimee this book, which slightly worries me that my mind has flown out the window into that forest world my dad might still live in. She said that she will honor my wishes, and leave it all alone. I hope she does, even though so far I have not revealed too big a secret- I'm sure that I will. Positive in fact. After all, what happens if I might fall in love? You shall be the first to know. (having said that I feel I must note that I haven't even had a crush in my life, nor really thought any boy I've met on my short travels worth looking at, so I doubt that will be something you hear much of).

Nothing much is happening around the fortress, so I've just been wandering around. I've been thinking of sneaking out of the fortress and leaving the desert all together. However- the thought kind of scares me. See- I've always wanted a horse. Aimeehas told me that there is a ranch out there with perfect horses, and that that is where she got -cough, stole, cough- her horse. Sadly I just don't think I could leave the fortress. This has been my home for way too long. -Taleina.

For once- something worth writing has happened! I'm.. excited. No- more than that. I'm _spazzing_. There was another break in last night, only this time much more worth while.

At about midnight- while I was making a last round about the fortress, I spotted another Gerudo laying upon the ground. Of course, I figured she was sleeping, so I rushed over to her to yell at her laziness. I bent down over the other, waving my hand in front of her face and opening one of her eyes with my own fingers. Whoever it was, was not asleep on the job. She'd been hit- she was certainly unconscious. I stared, then stood, turning in circles to see who might have done this. That is when I heard a large yell come from around the corner where I had just been. As I ran back, leaving the other on the ground, I motioned for Luz (who is always with me) to go ahead so that I might see from the light that is always shining at her wings. Once we turned the corner, Luz's light shone on the figure of a young man, around my age by looks, dressed in green leaning over the body of another Gerudo.

"halt" I commanded, looking at Luz for support as I ran to the stranger. He then stood, placing his fists in front of his body, his face slowly fading in and out of the shadows. That is when I noticed that my fairy's light wasn't the only one making him visible. There, circling around his head, was a _blue fairy. _I stood in shock for a moment, before I ran at him once again. The fists he was holding up meant he wasn't going to be caught like the carpenters had been. I ducked his fist as it came flying, then kicked out with my left leg. "gah!" I gust of air left me, as I remained frozen, left leg caught within the strong grasp of the stranger's right hand.

It wasn't long before I was let go- Luz had apparently been slapping at his face when he had grabbed me. I fell to the ground in astonishment, amazed that someone had stopped me like that. The figure turned and ran, leaving me on the ground. At this point I was growing angry, waiting for Luz to get someone to help me with the problem.

"Taleina! What ever happened?"

I looked up from the ground, seeingAimee standing above me with her hand outstretched as I way to help me up. I slapped her hand away, standing on my own.

"someone has broken in. he's strong though, Numi. He caught my foot," I said as I glanced about.Aimee nodded, then smiled.

"someone needed to bring you and your fighting skills down to earth. Don't worry, we'll find 'im'" she then went off running in the direction that the boy had gone. I fallowed, easily catching up and even passing her. It didn't take us long to find the trespasser again, we just fallowed the trail of knocked-out guards. Luz lead the way,Aimee and I fallowing her shining light, until we once again came to the boy standing over another guard.

"halt! Stay where you are!" this time it wasAimee who shouted, running foreword with that dagger of hers in hand. The figure simply stood slowly, dodging the flying dagger and then coming at _me. _this time I dodged, tripping him and making him fall flat on his face.

"oof!"

I stepped on his back, then sat down so that he couldn't get up. "comfy?" I asked, a glare in my eyes. The boy shifted beneath me, rolling out from under me and grabbing a sword that was on his back. His little fairy was smiling, clapping her hands and cheering for him. I glanced at my own fairy, who shrugged. The boy didn't get a chance to use his sword though- some of the guards whom he had fallen had awoken, and grabbed him from behind.Aimee placed her dagger at his throat and commanded him be tossed into the Gerudo dungeon.

That dungeon is just a hole in the rocks about ten feet in depth, with no way out and one window. He was tossed in as the sun came up, his hands and legs placed against the wall where they were held with chains. I stood at the top of the dungeon, looking down through the hole we had tossed him through.Aimee was standing at my side, waiting for me.

"why did he not go to a cell like the carpenters? Why here?"

"he's too strong. He almost left here, and managed to harm a great many of our own. I'm not sure what he wants though… he won't talk"Aimee answered calmly.

I nodded, looking at Luz carefully. Maybe the boy was a mute like her? Who knows. I stood, going withAimee back to the main fortress.

"you'll have something to write in that book of yours now," she commented as we parted ways. Man- I wish I hadn't told her about this book.

I'm very confused though, on a few things. Why was it that that boy seemed to know exactly what I was planning on doing when I fought him? And how come he has a fairy? Is he a Kokiri? If so then why is he all grown up? And why did he leave their forest? Could he? And then…. Why does he make me remember that boy who was slapped off of the bridge near the Gate so long ago? Isn't that boy… dead?

Taleina.

Aimeehas forbidden anyone to mention the strange visitor from a few days ago. We are not even allowed to pay him a visit. I'm not sure if this bothers me or not- though I'm sure it shouldn't.

Somehow the carpenter's found out about the intruder, and it caused them to get riled up. I was, and still am, simply astounded.Aimee is afraid that if news gets out about the stranger's almost escape it will give the Gerudo a bad name. More people will come to invade us and then try and steal all of our dignity. I agree that this is a risk.. But is it worth it? I wonder if she knows how much I want to talk with the stranger and find out the answers to the questions I asked in my last writing session. I wonder if she knows, and doesn't want me to find out for some strange reason.

I'm sorry. I can't focus.. I must go right now and think on these things once again -Taleina.

Nothing To Write- though I am growing restless.

Aimeewill be furious with me. I broke the rules, and went to talk to the boy who is form the forest (I told you that if something happened worth knowing you would be the first to know).

Yes, it happened just a night ago, or so I think. The questions I had weighed too heavily on my mind so I forced myself to go out to the rocks and meet with the boy. Luz of course objected, but I didn't feel like listening to her (if you get my drift).

I started out at about 11, so I guess by the moons position. Luz fallowed sleepily as I snuck into the kitchens, stealing a few morsels for the stranger. Luz and I then left the main fortress, climbing the rocks in the back up to the entrance to the chamber in which the green clad one was chained. Luz kept having to use her small magic's to hold the rocks steady as I climbed, which made me even more nervous than I already was. Once at the top I moved the rock that blocked the entrance, peering down the ten feet of slick walls to see the chained figure. By now it was midnight, and a large amount of moonlight was shining in through the window at the top of the south wall. The boy's eyes were open, which mildly surprised me. They were blue, like an ocean or something (I've never actually seen one, but I hear that they are the bluest of all things, and his eyes were bluer than anything I have ever seen). He has blonde hair as well, which was falling into his face gently as a breeze came through the entrance I stood over and ruffled it slightly.

The boy shivered, looking up at me with a gaze that could kill. I gulped, glancing at Luz who raised her hands up as if she was one of the carpenters when we caught them. This didn't help my courage, but I'm pretty hard headed and determined, so I simply glowered and dropped through the entrance into the small dungeon. I could feel myself flipping sometime in the ten foot drop, somehow landing on my sandaled feet. I had closed my eyes, as if scared to look into those that I knew were staring at me. I heard Luz using her magic's to close off the entrance, so no one would know I was there. I then felt her land upon my shoulder, pulling on my ear to make sure I was alive. I could feel myself smiling slightly as I opened my eyes, and (as I had expected) met those ocean blues that belonged to the captured one. It was then that I realized how much pain and discomfort he must have been in with his hands chained up above his head, legs connected to those heavy balls.

Luz and I both failed to realized that his fairy was missing, but the only thing on my mind was actually _helping_ this intruder. I moved to my hands and knees and then crawled over to the figure that hung so limply in the chains thatAimee had ordered him be put in. I could hear Luz gasping as I fingered the locks that bound the prisoner to the chains. I didn't really notice, or realize, that as I did so I was unlocking them- well, not until the prisoner fell unexpectedly to the floor. (I'm not sure why he fell. I guess it was because he had been placing all of his weight on the chains, and after they were let go.. Gravity pulled him to the ground).

"umm.. Are you okay?" I asked, offering him my hand to help him up. "I'm Taleina, of the Lost Desert". I then felt stupid, because he would know that I was from the desert since that is where we currently where. "I didn't mean to let you fall when I let go of the chains," It took a moment for the other to reply.

"Link…."

"no- they are _chains_, and I undid them,"

"no no no no, I mean I am Link," the strange boy corrected, taking my hand and pulling himself back to a sitting position.

"oh… I've never met anyone named that before," I answered feebly, trying to think on how I would ask him everything I had in mind.

"well- you _are_ a Gerudo, right? It's not a desert name. It's one of the forest ones. Besides- it's a guy name, and you live in a place where there is nothing but girls," Link commented, pulling his knees up to meet his chest, and then leaning back against the wall. "not that the knowledge of your name is going to help me. I'm stuck here, right? A prisoner of your little base.. Just like the carpenters I came here to save. But you know- I don't know what I expected, I didn't get too much niceness the last time I was here either. I got slapped off a bridge!"

For a moment I felt as if my heart had stopped. So Link, as he called himself, had been that boy from the years before!

"you didn't have to be slapped off the bridge, I had tried to grab your hand after all. And I was being yelled at- if you hadn't interfered the scholar would have let you go," I said mildly, in a quite voice (for me at least).

Link stared at me, then smiled happily- to the point that his eyes closed at he did so.

"heh- I thought I was being dashing standing up for you. I didn't know that you were _you_ though….." he then paused, glancing at me before he continued, "sorry- I don't normally talk this much. I normally don't talk at all, but I figured that if I'm going to starve to death at the hands of the Gerudo I might as well talk everything out,"

The thought of the only link (pun not intended) I've ever had to the outside world dieing from starvation haunted my next few moments of thought, before I reached into the black silk poach I had brought along. Inside was a simple meal- flat bread with deku butter and syrup. (Link called it some other name though).

"the others might starve you.. But I wont. There is a few things I need to know," I said as I pulled out the food to tempt him. "I need to know.. Are you a Kokiri?"

Link looked at the food, then at me, than at the food, and then back to me once again. "might as well be," he answered, snatching the food from my hands.

"then how come you are all grown up?" I asked coaxingly, wanting a certain answer of course.

"all grown up? I'm only seventeen. Besides- the complications that allowed me to grow up are very strange. I might tell you someday, if you keep me alive for long enough with visits like this," Link answered through a mouthful of the flat bread. This made me pause, so was he Kokiri or not?

"well do you know anything about it? And if not then why do you have a fairy?"

"sure I know of the forest, I've been growing up there- and I'm not done growing yet. And as far as the fairy question, I could ask you the same," Link answered, eyeing Luz suspiciously- as if she was plotting to take away the food I had brought. However- his 'why do I have a fairy' questioned bugged me.

"I'm mix breed, DUH!" I snapped rather angrily. "half Gerudo, though I've no idea where my mother is, and half Kokiri, though I've no idea _who_ my father is… and how could you leave the forest if you are Kokiri?"

"look- I told you that me having a fairy, me growing up there, and leaving there is all a very complicated story," Surprisingly, Link was not upset. He was putting up with me very well. "but if you really want to know… I'll tell you once I escape from here. If you help me,"

I shook my head hard. I would not be helping him escape. Did he understand just how many rules I was breaking by coming here in the first place? But those eyes of his, those cursed eyes, where staring straight into my own auburn ones, which gave me the feeling that I just had to help him even more than letting him free of the chains. I was able to break free of those thoughts quickly though, for as I was about to respond a little blue fairy came flying through the window. She was screaming, which startled myself, Luz, and _not_ Link.

"Link Link Link!" she screeched in a worried voice. "I say, a Gerudo coming up here! Eepp! Oh no! Link move away, she'll kill you! Has she killed you? Oooohhh…"

Luz gave the other fairy a very annoyed look, pulling hard on my ear. I figured this meant that Link and mine meeting was now over. I stood, smiling at Link, while still trying to appear cross and angry.

"if you want out.. There is a window up there. I don't expect you to climb up the walls- they are much to slick.. But if you have something that could latch onto the wood that hangs on the window then you can escape. However- if you really want to save the carpenters you will have to get past my mentor.. And I," and with that I looked at Luz, who used her magic to remove the rock that blocked the entrance. I leapt, just grasping the ledge (with help from Link, for when I had leapt he had grabbed my foot and pushed me up farther). Luz helped me up, and then covered the hole. But as she did so- I glanced back and… Link was gone. -Taleina.

picture here

Link- just a sketch

A sketch of Link. I've been bored.

Now I can't sleep. There are clusters of huge, blistering blue-white stars. (random fact).

Aimeehas changed her mind. Tomorrow is going to be Link's 'trial'. That just means that he shall be 'tried' for a second chance in the Gerudo fortress, perhaps given an easier punishment than death by starvation and loneliness.Aimee still believes Link to be in the rock cell. Perhaps he is- after all, I could have imagined him escaping so quickly, while he was really just somewhere that a couldn't see.

We all have to be up extra early for this thing that surly won't happen (because Link will be gone), before dawn.

I feel strangle guilty, since I think I'm going to stop writing in this book. Which makes me aware that I've mistreated it -the book, I mean- taking it and then spoiling it with my writing. And then worse, stopping.

But what is there to say? I'm sorry if you've read this far. But then.. You haven't. you are someone I made up. -Taleina.

Something _incredible. _Something unthought of and impossible has occurred.

I have to organize my mind, which feels as if it's whirling about, and my heart bird-flying and flapping around inside me. I keep laughing out loud.

I'm not in my room. I've climbed up to another place. I'm sitting here, but inside me everything is jumping and spinning. How can I start to tell you?

Let me go back, back to the morning when Link was to have his trial, and begin again.

The fortress is surrounded by a wild desert, the heat beating down on us everyday. Behind our fortress, there is a small trail which leads to a high pitch of rocks that drops down to the cellar in which Link has been kept.

We walked slowly down the trail, Aimee, Luz, a few others, and I. And then up the unstable rock wall that one must climb to make it to the entrance to the cellar.

Above the sky was that breathtaking blue that sings. The sort of sky that makes you feel something astonishing and marvelous is about to happen- only it never does (also a bit like Link's eyes).

"oh come on, come on!" panted Aimee. She's always nervous before things like this. Which is sensible really, seeing as she is the third in command and in charge of things like this when the other two are gone away.

But I snapped, "I can't go any faster. Luz is already giving me one of her looks," and the fairy really was. The look wasn't that which meant 'we are going too fast' but the kind that says 'you're about to get in trouble. She'll know it was you who let the prisoner go free,'. To be honest with you- that is why I was on edge. I could simply feel it in the air. Something was about to happen. Something likeAimee seeing Link gone and taking off my head. The worse part was, I still couldn't figure out just how it was that Link had disappeared so quickly- if at all. I was beginning to believe that I had imagined it.

That thought was confirmed, easily, as we finally pulled ourselves over the edge of the climbing and burning hell.Aimee turned around, offering me her hand to help me up. As I always do, I slapped it away- angered and frustrated because of the hot climb and fear that was imbedded within me.Aimee shrugged, not noticing anything different than usual in my attitude.

She turned once again, waiting for the few other guards to climb up after me. Once that was settled,Aimee kicked at the rock that had been placed over the entrance. It wouldn't budge. Luz helped easily, using her little magic's to remove the stone. I could feel a shiver run up my spine, my palms beginning to sweat.

"lower me down,"Aimee commanded, glancing down at the ten foot drop. "we'll have to undo the locks of the chains. He looks about half dead within them,"

As you can imagine, my eyes shot open (they had been closed as a way to brace myself at Aimeei's screams.. You know, the ones that didn't come). I dashed over to stand next to Aimee, peering down after her through the hole. There, against the northern wall, was Link- arms hanging above his head in the chains that I had undone just a few nights before. It couldn't be! It simply couldn't be! I was sure I had let Link go! But more surprising was the fact that his fairy was there beside him, floating about his head as Luz was doing to me.

I gave Luz a confused look, trying to see if she thought this as strange as I did. She returned my look of confusion, which meant that we had both had the same dream of me letting Link go, or Link had come back of his own will.

Aimeelooked back and forth between Luz and I, then gave a strange snort. "well? Am I to simply jump down?"

I shook my head, then shrugged, then nodded.Aimee stood, confusion replacing her authority, as I leapt through the hole before she got the chance. Luz fallowed, beating her wings gently. I flipped in the air like I had done the original time that I had come here, landing the same way as well. When I lifted my head, staring at Link, I received a wink from him. But then he let his head fall in a strange manner, blue eyes staring dully up at Aimee- who by this time had landed at my side. She looked spectacular, really, the wind rushing in from the hole in the ceiling, turning her braid around in a pattern of circles and loops. There was even a shine to her, which was really sweat reflecting sunlight- but it did look cool (gross as it might seem). She looked.. Holy. I caught a slight look of fear cross over Link's features- but only for a moment.

"you are whom?"Aimee asked, waiting for the other Gerudo, who where slowly entering the dungeon after us, to unlock the chains.

"Link. This is Navi, the fairy," Link did not fall this time when the chains where undone, he simply stood- standing tall asAimee and looking just as magnificent, though in a bit more stately way, to prove to her that the fear she was trying to get him to feel wasn't coming.

"why did you come here?"Aimee asked, drawing her dagger out, slicing through the air in front of her. At this point I believe it was just a way of scaring Link, making sure he stayed in line.

"to save the carpenters,"

"why?"

"I need some help- their boss will only give me this help if the carpenters are let free,"

So that's is why he wanted to save the carpenters! I hadn't known before, I had guessed it was just to impress some girl or something (he did seem the type who would do that). What help the boss of these lazy bums might give, I did not know- but it must have been something Link really needed. He had returned to the fortress after all- even after his first escape.Aimee scuffed, grabbing Link's arm and leading him to the center of the chamber. A rope was lowered from above, whichAimee grabbed and forced Link to climb. All this while his fairy had remained silent, not her usual skittish self. I was surprised- but said nothing as I climbed up after Link.

Above the hole in the ground, the guards Numi had brought with us took Link's arms and tied them behind his back, below his sword and shield (along with the other things he carries there, it seems to hold a lot). I paused while pulling myself out of the entrance/exit, thinking on whyAimee had left Link with those possessions. Wouldn't it have been wiser to take them away? But it's not my place to say anything.

Link was being extremely calm and obedient, but he kept giving me these looks- kind of a scowl, kinda a thankful one. I'm not sure why. Either way, it didn't stop Aimee from ordering him to answer all of her useless questions, this was the start of his trial.

"lord Link, why is it that you want the carpenter's boss's help? What can he give you that we can not?"

Aimee. Glorious as ever. And Link just as much- something to watch.

"nothing. But you wouldn't give me what I wanted if I had asked you-, and the boss would- so what does it matter?"

I admire his uncanny abilities to stay calm during something like this. I would have been twisting around and screaming. But then again, he's traveled more than me. This may have happened before. Any way-Aimee asked a few more helpless questions, such as where he was from, why he had a fairy, what his sword was, how well he was in battle at protecting things, did he have a horse (?).. You know, that sort of thing. Link answered each, but then would add a smart remark that would make Aimee clench her fists.

I was standing a little ways back, trying to figure out why Link had returned (of course, I know now- but then I didn't). it didn't make since to me at all- why return to a group of thieves who would like you dead? But he seemed at ease, yet again, and simply went along with everythingAimee threatened, stupid fairy of his nodding at his answers and adding her own tidbits (I guess not all fairies are mute like Luz).Aimee glared at his last smart remark- something about fishing for a wild reason to shoot him with a burning arrow- and then made her decision, which is what the trail was made for, her making up her mind to do something other than let Link starve.

"Lord Link, I sentence you to a killing by arrows. You shall be punished by your own words,"

"make up your mind! Will I be killed with words or arrows?" Link asked.

Aimeedid not have time to respond to this remark, other than with an astonished face. When Link had finished speaking, he had somehow pulled his wrists from the ropes that had tied his hands together. He was free to move, to fight, and to escape (again).

The Gerudo guards behind him moved foreword, grabbing at his clothes to hold him still. Link dodged, ripping a bit of his tunic, then turned and ran at _me_. That darned fairy of his cast a spell on the Gerudos that Link had past, holding them to the ground long enough for him to get away. Luz was in a frenzy, as well as Aimee- both of them glaring at Link. (funny though- neither moved to go after him). As Link passed me, he gave me a smile, grabbed my hand and pulled me off the side of the cliff with him.

We were in a free fall for a few moments, before Link suddenly and expertly turned and landed on his leather booted feet. I landed on my bum. Luz, of course, had flown with us on the fall- and was now staring between the two of us, giving a very hard snapping nose with her fingers.

"WHAT DID YOU PULL ME OFF THE CLIFF FOR! MY BUMS GOING TO BE DEFORMED!" Sure, I was screaming, but I really was aching from that fall. I could feel Aimee's gaze from high above, looking down at us as she ran down the path that we had climbed this morning. It would take her a while to get to us.

"because I have a lot to explain to you, and not much time," He looked desperate- and I couldn't help but feel as if I simply must do as he said. So I nodded and took off behind him as he ran off and behind the old fortress.

"fine! What _is_ it!" I asked- placing my hands on my hips (I must have looked like a fool- he smiled a little).

"thatAimee girl will know that you let me out before," Link said, speaking calmly as he could- or so I think. He then noticed my look of complete confusion- and continued. "she came to check on me- breaking her own rules. Problem is- I had escaped the night before when you came to see me and I wasn't there so-"

"how? How did you escape so quickly?" once again.. I was acting like a fool by asking questions when he had warned we didn't have much time.

"you Gerudos did not take my weapons- and you had told me that there was wood just above that window so high up. I have a weapon called a hook-shot, it catapults itself like a gun- and the hook on the end of the chain catches on something and then pulls me to whatever it caught on,"- this made absolutely no since to me- but I nodded. I had just remembered that we were short on time (though I didn't know why we were 'short on time', he had just said we were).

"so-" Link continued absent mindedly, "ThatAimee girl came looking after me on her own. I met with her- spoke a bit- and was informed that she knew how I had gotten out and that she knew you had let me out. When I asked exactly how she knew- she simply said that she was sure that your Kokiri blood had called you to do so,"

Is any of this making sense to you? It didn't to me. I was just standing there- staring at him.

"Either way- she told me a bit about your past- and how she thought you felt. Somehow I was convinced to return to that terrible cell dungeon thing with the promise that Aimee would hold a council so that I could make my escape public and you wouldn't be blamed for letting me go. So- as you can see, she kept up her end of the deal and let me 'escape' at this trial, she said that you would have wanted me to live,"

At this I think I flushed a bit, but I'm not sure. Yes- I wanted him to live.. But only because he was an information carrier! That was all! He had known all of these things, he was half Kokiri as well- I believe. Wouldn't that mean that he knew my father? He had to live- for the sake of my own sanity. I had had that information lost in death so long ago- at the Gate- and had fled from the thought. So now-… Aimee knows me pretty well. Link still wasn't done explaining- so I kept my mouth shut.

"so… my end of the deal was to return and escape- only this time I had to get you," Link paused, scratching his head lightly, "Aimee said that you would want to come and meet the Kokiri- perhaps see the world. All of Hyrule even. I told her I was a wandering soul- so I could fulfill both of your wants….." another pause then- "butAimee made me promise that not only would I have to bring you with me on my second escape- but I would also have to promise to never come back for the carpenters. So- here I am. Will you come with me, Taleina?"

Exactly what was I supposed to say? I felt as if this all had simply been thrown at me (it had been) and that somehow I was being forced to go with Link whether I wanted to or not. So- I…. Nodded. That was all.

"good- that means I can keep my end of the deal with Aimee, as well as my head. You are to return to the fortress and declare that I escaped- that there was nothing that you could have done to stop me and that you had come after me.Aimee will back you up on this. I will return to the fortress tonight at midnight- so gather your things. You'll come with me then. That's when we'll start our journey,"

So- Link turned and ran- soon becoming a blur in the waves of the heat in the air. I didn't instantly turn and run to do what he had instructed- I first fell to the ground and sat in a trance for quit some time. It really had all been thrown at me- I wasn't even sure of what was going on. What was I supposed to do? Did I really want to leave my one and only home for this grand adventure? I don't suppose I have any choice- not any longer.

I fallowed Link's instructions to the letter- telling the other Gerudo exactly what he had said to say.Aimee knew that I had chosen to leave when I refused to look her in the eye. She is such a great friend- such a great _sister._ I will miss her on my journey. She helped me to gather all of my belongings into a small bag that I can wear upon my back. Inside we placed some food and a canteen, that book that I had found with all of those historical facts, a few pens and pencils, and a few changes of clothes (Numi even let me barrow some of hers).

Apparently Luz didn't know any more than I had- and hadn't even heard Link explain (even if he had explained in such a hurried way). I had forgotten that my dear fairy had stayed behind at the fortress withAimee when I and Link had run off. She was angry when I told her that I was going on a voyage- but told me (by writing it on paper), that she was my bonded fairy and would fallow wherever I went. Aimee gave me a hug at sunset- and I could see a few tears in her eyes. I guess I really am leaving.

As I said before- I'm not in my room. I've climbed up to somewhere higher- and am sitting here with Luz and writing. I believe I have calmed down. When I started writing this- I was excited and merry. Now- I feel depressed. I don't want to leave… but then, I do. There is so much I will miss- but think of who I will meet!

Because of my slightly calmer outlook on things right _now, _I have just thought of something. Link's fairy is hardly with him. She seems to wander away. Such as this- she must have stayed with Luz here (?) when Link and I had run- for she was not there for the conversation either. And- as I look up from writing (it is midnight- moon straight up), I realize that she will not be with him when he comes for me either. How do I know? Link just pulled himself over the side of the wall that I had climbed- and is smiling down at me as I finish this up. He seems to understand that I must place my feelings here, so quickly. And you know what? I'm not even trying to hide you from him- my dearest imaginary friend. So- here's to my new life! -Taleina.


	2. Running away

ï»¿hi 


End file.
